


22 Facts about Luna Lovegood

by mcshanes (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Lists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/mcshanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville makes a list of the things he knows about Luna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	22 Facts about Luna Lovegood

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, and I didn't have a beta reader, so perhaps the following text might have some grammatical mistakes. 
> 
> Originally posted in portuguese as Odd Ellie.

22 Facts about Luna Lovegood   
By Neville Longbottom 

1\. She uses her wand behind her ear because her mother did the same.   
2\. She wasn’t upset for not going to the Yule Ball because while the other were dancing she sneaked of the dormitory no swim in the lake with the giant squid.   
3\. She liked to watch muggle Disney movies since she could remember.   
4\. Though she never wanted to be one of the princesses.   
5\. She considers her father the coolest person in the whole world.   
6\. She never considered herself weird, Just a little different from the definition other people had of normal.   
7\. She prefers the night o the Day.   
8\. Almost everyone thinks that Hermione is the only student Who ever read Hogwarts : A History. That’s wrong Luna has a copy and read many times.   
9\. Luna’s copy of Hogwarts : A History almost doesn’t look with the original book because at every reading she makes revisions and updates with her most recent theories.   
10\. She would have liked to keep narrating the quidditch matches.   
11\. After graduating Hogwarts she intends to explore the world.   
12\. When she was small she was never scarred of vampires, werewolves or of the boogeyman. But she was scarred of the Tooth Fairy .   
13\. And though she says that her fear passed she still feels slightly creeped out by the creature, she says that regardless of the money exchange someone that collects body parts of other people doesn’t seem very trustworthy.   
14\. She feels a little envy towards the Weasleys because she read ginger people have 75% more chance of being abducted by aliens.   
15\. I would trust my life to her.   
16\. Her patronus is a hare.  
17\. She wished she had a young brother or sister when she was small, she believes that she would have been a little more happy and less lonely.   
18\. I wish I had met her as a child for those same reasons.   
19\. Her favorite flavor of ice-cream is vanilla.   
20\. Her favorite holiday is Halloween.  
21\. She never doubted, not even for one moment, that we would win.   
22\. I am in love with her.


End file.
